The present application is generally related to consumer events (e.g. transactions), and more specifically to tracking consumer activity, which may be used in processing consumer transactions.
An amount that a consumer spends and the general type of goods that a consumer buys can be used in marketing efforts. Efforts to track such consumer activity have generally looked only at the broad behavior of a consumer, e.g., total amount spent by a consumer within a fixed time period. Such efforts to track consumer activity have also generally analyzed or otherwise used the consumer activity quite infrequently. For example, the consumer behavior might be analyzed only once or twice a year, or just before a big marketing campaign.
The ability to track finely tuned consumer activity can add a large amount of computational and storage complexity. This complexity could necessitate that an analysis of the data be infrequent as any more frequent analysis would not be computationally feasible.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more accurate and robust tracking of consumer activity and tracking where the data can be analyzed and used frequently, e.g., in real time.